


The Doctor's Missing Trousers

by itsgoodtobealunatic (DragonGirl11)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Partial Nudity, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 17:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl11/pseuds/itsgoodtobealunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine. I'm also not British but I tried to get the trousers/pants thing right, where I would have naturally used pants/underwear instead.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Missing Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all mistakes are mine. I'm also not British but I tried to get the trousers/pants thing right, where I would have naturally used pants/underwear instead.

Regeneration changed a lot of things. A biological metacrisis even more so, apparently. While regeneration might have changed his face, his voice, and how he took his tea, the metacrisis had changed how he saw the world. The Time Lord Doctor was bound by guilt, grief, and the feeling that the universe was under his protection. This new Doctor’s mortality seemed to free him. “Carpe Diem” had become his mantra.

She had rarely seen her first two Doctors without their respective leather jacket or pinstripe suit, but the human Doctor had shed his armor and opened himself up to Rose, to love, to the world. He still wore his blue suit with regularity, but on occasion would don a t-shirt and jeans when he had a day off from work. Still, it was nothing particularly jarring, and Rose had to admit, even with his absolutely horrid dress sense, those jeans made his bum look really good.

One day in June, Rose walked into their flat looking through the stack of envelopes they had received in the post that day. She tore open one with her thumbnail and read it as she made her way into the living room. “Doctor, it says here that we owe the bank – oh my God.” Rose had not expected to see the Doctor sprawled across the sofa, reading a book in nothing but his pants and glasses.

She clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

“What?” said the Doctor, twisting to raise an eyebrow at her. “How much could we possibly owe?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s just –” She couldn’t hold in the giggles any more.

“What?” the Doctor demanded. “What? Come off it, Rose, what’s this about the bank?”

She waved the letter dismissively. “Never mind about the bank. It’s probably a mistake anyway.” Rose took a deep breath and collected herself as she crossed to the other end of the sofa and sat by his feet. “Doctor,” she said, “where are your trousers?”

“In the closet, where they belong,” he said, looking over his glasses at her. Rose dragged her eyes down over his body, allowing herself to take in the light dusting of hair on his chest, the freckles across his stomach, the dark blue boxer-briefs he was wearing, and the long, lean muscles of his legs. When she reached his toes, she looked back up his body, long and slow. The Doctor’s face lit up with a grin as he realized what she meant.

“But why aren’t you wearing them?” she laughed.

The Doctor’s grin faded to a smug smile. He shrugged. “This way’s more comfortable.” He swung his legs down off the sofa, slid towards Rose, and leaned over her, bracing himself on his hands. Rose wondered how that thing he was doing with his eyebrows could be so seductive. “Why are you still wearing yours?”

Giggling, Rose pushed him off playfully. “Because I can’t just go about in my pants!”

Looking almost hurt at her rejection of his advances, the Doctor sat back on his side of the sofa. But he quickly composed himself, and quipped back, “Oh, I dunno about that. Can’t you?” His eyes skated down her figure and back up to grin at her.

Rose paused. “Maybe I can,” she said, a smile slowly creeping across her features. “If you close the curtains first.”

The Doctor, of course, was happy to oblige.


End file.
